


Lunatic Vacation

by luminol44



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Secret Identity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 秘密身份/已婚/离婚危机目前以及暂时是个坑
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“我早就和你说过，和那样一个小年轻结婚，简直就是疯了。”

星期三早上健身房里的人并不多，跑步机的声音刚刚好可以遮盖住两个男人的谈话。不同的是，他们一个还在抬高坡度的履带上匀速奔跑，另一个却已经偷懒地坐到一边的椭圆机上喝着能量饮料。

“算了吧，你们当初恨不得我有了新的约会对象之后少让你们加班，都怪威廉姆那个混蛋偷工减料，没有检查到位，我才会认识那个倒霉催的小鬼好吗？！”

“好吧，是有一点，可你也不能去欧洲出个任务就和一个未满18岁的小鬼看对眼了吧，一个去欧洲毕业旅行的准大学生？你以为你们在拍旅游脱处的青春性喜剧吗？就算他正好也是纽约人，也不用回来之后直接就在他生日当天登记了吧。”

“够了，古德曼，我不想和你讨论我的私生活，我只是想让你找人咨询一下，像这样的情况办理离婚有什么注意事项罢了。”

“你们又没孩子，有什么好注意的。说实话我觉得你们能坚持五年，到他大学毕业找到工作已经很了不起了。你们有多久没说过话了？”

“两个月吧。”

昆汀的语气有些烦躁，他不是很喜欢和自己的同事谈论彼得的事，甚至没有让彼得露过面，为此他当年搪塞了一个理由没有举办婚礼，也只有那样单纯的小鬼才会答应他。

而最近，何止是没有好好说过话，似乎连面都很久没见过一次了。他倒不是完全想念自己的丈夫，只是两人明明无数次都有开口谈分手的气氛了，却反而因为各种错过而没有坐下来说说这件事，这样的情况也令人心神不宁。原本他和彼得结婚，虽然也有近似激情的一时冲动，更多的是需要以家庭的幌子拒绝一些多余的社交，以免露出马脚。不像之前他交往的一些心机又善妒的约会对象，没事就打探他的情况，彼得简单坦率、知礼有度，人际关系干净——他甚至还是个孤儿！简直没有更方便的选择了。昆汀原定两年之内就把彼得处理掉，只要顺利建立起神秘客超级英雄的形象，他就会切断一切个人关系，以免有人暴露他的秘密。顺便再公开这段故事，让他成为一个在战斗中失去配偶的悲情英雄。可没想到纽约的水泥业林之中凭空就跳出来一个蜘蛛侠，处处和他作对，每次他设计好的场景都被那个烦人的蛛网脑袋从中作梗。他光是要阻止蜘蛛侠顺藤摸瓜找出他的真实身份便已经筋疲力尽，也就没多去考虑彼得的事。

不过事到如今，他也不该再拖下去了，或许应该清算一下，重新制定计划。

五年来，他们大多只在周末和假期见面，昆汀总会准备最令人胃口大开的食物，在填饱肚子之后让他年轻又精力充沛的丈夫填满他的身体，以稍稍缓解他被蜘蛛侠步步紧逼的压力。

不得不说这一点他还是很满意的，彼得虽然身材并不高大，但是他们第一次在布拉格共度春宵，昆汀就被他超凡的体力折腾得差点下不了床，之后他更是花了一年的时间，将那个经验不多的男孩完全调教成了他的喜好。不过除此之外，他并不了解那个男孩，他在学校参加什么活动，喜欢听什么音乐，去年毕业开始工作之后有没有什么烦恼，他好几次看到彼得欲言又止，却故意忽视那些暗示和自己偶尔出现的好奇心。

彼得终究只是他早晚要抛弃的棋子，虽然要再找一个合他心意的床伴也许要花点功夫，但是这几年来只吃一款，就算再合口味也有些腻了。

说来那个蜘蛛侠虽然是个爱到处喷射白色粘液的变态，紧身衣下的屁股和小腿倒是看起来紧实美味，不知道蜘蛛侠被欲望冲昏头脑的时候还能不能满嘴爱与和平、仁义道德。

昆汀按停了跑步机，擦了擦汗，有了些念头，也许是运动让他肾上腺素飙升，他甚至觉得这和多年前他在威尼斯第一次遇到彼得时的冲动有些许相似。

不过，不论如何，他还是得先解决好他那个名义上的丈夫，不论是让他不要多嘴，还是让他永远闭嘴。


	2. Chapter 2

几乎每一个认识彼得的人，在得知他已婚的时候都会惊讶得瞠目结舌，哑口无言。

当然他也有自己的圈子，只是不太多人将他作为约会的第一选项，所以他也没什么需要说明自己的婚恋情况。偶尔他甚至是那种班级中心人物在开派对时会不小心忽略的人物，你要说他没有恋爱经验或许还有可信度一些。

第一次曝光，大概是同学没话找话地说了句彼得戴的手表不错，男孩看了看自己的左手腕，不好意思地笑了起来。

“是很好的牌子吗？我不太了解。是我丈夫送的，不过他用的东西总是很好的。”

本人说得理所当然，却吓得一旁的同学差点摔了手里的杯子。

丈夫是什么意思？是什么网友的代号吗？

系里那个一下课就消失，有时上课期间也消失，仔细看还挺眉清目秀，脱衣才知道相当有肌肉的彼得·帕克原来是个已婚人士这个八卦这才传开了去——虽然并没太多人关心这事儿，不过在彼得不知道的地方，其实还是有几个对他有些想法的人士因此打了退堂鼓。

实际上结婚也没对彼得的生活造成多大的影响，甚至让他忘了检讨自己和一个大他十几岁的男人闪婚这件事。

虽然一开始确实是成熟男人的魅力和从未体验过的激情冲昏了少年的头脑，但他也是在充分理解昆汀的态度之后下的决定。

那也许是他们目前为止交流最深刻的一次，昆汀表示不会对他有过多干涉，由于彼得大学住学校宿舍也没有同居一说，只说昆汀自己也许会忙于工作，希望彼得也能理解。还在抓着青春期尾巴不放的年轻人听到这些，自然是有点落寞，但他也一样憧憬着热爱自己事业的男人，便没想太多。当然，他自己的学业和秘密身份其实也没让他有太多时间多想。而且得益于昆汀的宽松政策，他也没废太多心思来隐瞒。

即便没有电影里看到过的那种，放学就看到有人开车等在校门口，彼得还是将昆汀放在自己人生的一部分里。但是最近的状况实在是让他有些焦虑。他们有颇长一段时间没有好好说过话了，不用隐约他也能知道这不对劲，彼得甚至没机会告诉昆汀自己换了工作。

虽然他刚满年龄时就一步就跨到了别人的终点，可毕竟经验太少不知道怎么处理感情问题，在自顾自地唉声叹气、抓耳挠腮好一阵之后，彼得终于认命，或许分开只是时间的问题了。

于是他从期待开始转为害怕与昆汀联络，结果就是两人的交流越来越少。

那个词怎么说来着？哦对了，自证预言。

不过这一天终归还是来了，彼得今天一天都被那个联络扰得心神不宁。当时他正坐在布鲁克林大桥顶上吃着三明治，突然感到暗袋中一阵震动。他下意识地想忽略掉电话，毕竟除了找他催稿的，通常没有人联系他。可他这个月的小金库也几乎见底，也不敢再故意无视金主。

没想到屏幕上显示的是昆汀——他的丈夫。他们有多久没有打过电话了？一个月、三个月，还是半年？上次见面只是在聊天软件上发了个几个消息，不知道的人看了大概也只会以为是炮友约着开房。

彼得因此差点儿要吓掉了手机，当然他没有，蜘蛛侠怎么可能抓不住一个手机，但是吃了一半的三明治就没那么好运了。

稍作犹豫，彼得还是接了起来，昆汀那边似乎是等得有些烦，没等彼得说什么，声音就通过电话传了过来。昆汀亲昵地叫着他亲爱的，落在彼得耳朵里还是依旧低沉动听。昆汀说想约他今天晚餐——该死的还是他们谈结婚的那间。彼得支支吾吾地答应下来，却莫名地想到了自己找工作时收到的邮件。

——明明要拒绝你，却还要装模作样地祝你前程似锦。

当日晚一些时候，彼得选了一身好一点的衣服，但是站在餐厅门口时还是紧张得指尖冰凉。没想到进店之后，发现昆汀比他还早到了一点，如此隆重，只让他不好的预感更浓一层。

刚落座，还没等彼得开口说什么，正好到了店里的表演时间，场内响起悠扬的钢琴曲，彼得不好破坏气氛，而昆汀则是做了个手势吩咐侍应生上菜。

舀完汤碟里的最后一口时，他们的对话才算渐渐开始，彼得先是报告了自己换了工作，从实验室转成了自由摄影，昆汀似乎有些意外，“我一直以为摄影只是爱好“，昆汀说。彼得解释他想要更多自由时间，非常年轻人的思维方式。而彼得没有告诉昆汀，现在他用的相机是昆汀送他做毕业礼物的那台，只是呆呆地看着昆汀还戴着自己送的袖扣。

之后的话题大多围绕着主菜，昆汀夸赞着酱汁，却没有说下次可以自己做做看。他总这么说，那时他们还有很多的下次。

甜点端上来的时候，两人已经沉默了好一会儿，玩着彼得小心地抬头，昆汀看着他面露微笑的游戏。

他们的交集实在少得可怜，甚至没办法八卦身边共同的朋友。等到彼得也编不出来什么话题，昆汀才开了口。

“那我就单刀直入地说了吧，彼得，我想我们应该分开一段时间。”

“呃，什么意思，我们现在本来就不常见面了，彼此应该都没有什么负担才对。”

“是啊，没有负担……我想那也意味着没有什么意义吧。或许我应该说得更清楚一些……”昆汀顿了顿，将最后一块蒙布朗送入嘴中。“我想和你离婚。”

即便彼得心里早有预警，真的听到“离婚”二字从自己相伴五年的枕边人口中说出来，还是多少有些难过，他捏着手里的甜点叉子，怎么也做不到像昆汀那样，还能享受眼前的美食。更令彼得难过的是，他排演过这样的场景，甚至练习过几套挽回的说辞，可实际发生的时候，光是要控制自己别抖得太明显就已经很不容易了，他张了张嘴，最后还是没能吐出一个字。

“和平分手好吗，亲爱的。”

昆汀伸出一只手，隔着桌子附在彼得抓紧了餐巾的左手上。嘴里的称呼依然亲昵，仿佛爱人伤心的原因与自己无关。彼得想收回自己的手，却发现自己如此留恋昆汀手心的温度。

“是我哪里做得不够好吗？”

“我们都没错。你还年轻，没必要因为一段……冲动的婚姻就把自己锁死。”

不过昆汀本以为彼得的反应会更激烈一些，虽然眼前的男孩平常不善言辞，但向来是直来直去的，对自己的信任似乎也非比寻常，从不刻意隐瞒什么。哦，当然，自己怎么说也是他的合法丈夫。

要说错就错在你相信一个大自己一倍的男人会和自己一见钟情吧，而且五年都没有发觉什么端倪，他年轻的丈夫，真是单纯得可爱。

这五年多来，除了尽量减少多余的交流，不踏进彼此真实的圈子，为了不让彼得闹情绪影响自己的计划，或许昆汀在某种程度上也算扮演了一个理想的丈夫。他成熟、温柔、善解人意，在经济方面毫无怨言又不动声色地照顾年轻的彼得，在床上也放得开，只要彼得愿意开口，他也会尽量提供建议与帮助。若是相信昆汀所说的自己交际圈单薄，工作繁忙又有保密机制，偶尔需要长期出差等等仔细一想也漏洞百出的设定，一切看起来都还算美好。

不过此事之后，他必须动用一点手段让彼得彻底忘掉自己。不知道今后这个年轻人遇上的对象，会不会再这么用心哄着骗着他，不过那又和自己有什么关系呢，昆汀想到心里也有些莫名的感伤，大概是宠物养久了也会有些感情。

“我从没觉得那只是冲动！”

昆汀的话似乎刺激到了彼得，可在男人手掌的安抚下，彼得很快又恢复了平静。

“没有余地了吗？”彼得这句话问得没太多信心，声音小得几乎要埋进自己的领口。

“我也没有后悔过，这几年很快乐。”昆汀依旧面不改色地吐着谎言，甚至装出一点痛心的样子，让语气中夹杂着一些根本不存在的不舍。“其实你也明白对吧，这样对我们都好。”

“我们还可以再见面吗？作为……”

“今晚我有空。”

面对彼得投来的带着不解和意外的眼神，昆汀故意撇开脸不与他对视，只是用指尖摩擦着彼得的手背。

这样的邀请再熟悉不过。

彼得当下差点摔餐巾走人，却被昆汀轻柔带着明显调情的触摸给按在原地，怎么都不得动弹。

之后结账出门，大堂主管将他们送到门口，表示等候二位下次光临，本店可以提供各种纪念日特殊服务。昆汀微笑着与主管搭着话，说着那可真是令人期待。

只是不知道是和谁了吧，彼得把吐槽的话塞回肚子里，将自己塞进昆汀的车。

一路无言，这一切在彼得心里并不能那么和平解决，五年来，为了不让昆汀觉得他幼稚、冲动、烦人，他几乎从没任性过。

进门之后也终于不用再装模作样，在这间对彼得来说，过几天也许就不能再自称是主人的房子里，两人还没坚持到卧室就已经进入正题，可就当昆汀将彼得的裤子脱到大腿时，突然感到口袋里的手机一阵震动。手已经伸进昆汀内裤的彼得突然打了个激灵，飞速地将手机抢了过来。

“看来你也没闲着吗，要换乘了吗？”

“不是啦！”

彼得飞快地扫着信息，是与警察的联络系统绑定的警报消息。若是小打小闹，此时的彼得或许还能相信NYPD的工作能力，可事发地点一看他就知道了是墓石手下的据点，他们最近很不安分，大规模的杀伤性武器很有可能伤及无辜。

“你确定你要走？”

看到彼得冲进厕所之后已经重新穿戴好，被扯掉衬衫扣子的昆汀露出一脸难以置信的表情。

“抱歉，有点紧急情况。……是工作上的事。”

“哈，你是太不会撒谎还是懒得编了，不是才说换了自由度高的……等等。”

昆汀说了一半，发现自己的手机也响了起来，突然转换了语气。

“正巧，我也有‘工作上’的事，亲爱的我们还挺有默契。”

“……好吧，”彼得心里着急，忍着从窗子翻出去的冲动。“我会再联系你的，还要谈协议对吧。”

“尽快联系你。”昆汀似乎也有些心不在焉，干脆脱掉了不整的上衣，穿着平角裤就开始对着电脑调适着什么。

“好的。”

仅剩的暧昧温度也瞬间降至零下，被甩手锁在彼得身后的门里。


End file.
